CHAOS IN OLYMPIA
by rubyred
Summary: what would happen if the Gundam characters had to take over as gods, and goddesses of mt. olympia? please read and review, its my first fanfic. thank you so much. p.s you should have an average knowledge of Greek gods, wellll bye bye *_*


  
  
Chaos in Olympia  
  
What would happen if the Gundam wing boys, accidentally murdered the Greek  
Gods, and had to take there placeS?????????  
Authors note:p.s you should know the Greek Gods and Goddesses, wus  
not an attempt at humor.And dont ask me why I wrote this, I had nothing to do in my stupid Math  
class, full of stupid people with no common sense, and logic,and retarded level math. of course the poeple   
think its hard( welll u probably dont care so)  
PLEASE READ THE WHOLE STORY THROUGH BEFORE YOU JUDGE IT!! AND PLEASE R/R CUS ITS MY  
FIRST FANFIC. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH.  
disclaimer :I dont own any part of gundam wing   
  
Heero, trowa, quatre, duo, and wufei all looked down. Olympia. completely destroyed  
(not the mountain itself, but the gods)   
Quatre: Uhhhhhhh, will we sorta, kinda, in a way accidentally, not purposely killed the Gods  
Duo: Oh well  
Heero: its their fault, I thought they were immortal  
Duo: And your wrong as usual, besides it cant be that bad to be God can it????????  
Quatre: you have a point there.  
Duo: As always, so I'll be Zeus, Quatre can be um........ aphrodite, Heero-aries, definitely,Trowa can be  
hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Hades. And you Wu-man  
Quatre: uhhhhhhhh Duo im a boy, and Aphrodites, a godDESS  
(definetly nothing against quatre, i mean hes my second fav., I just felt  
like teasing him for once)  
Duo: not really  
Wufei: dont call me wuman  
Duo: Hey, Im the king of Gods  
Wufei: why is the onna the king?  
Duo: Because I said so,................... hey wait a minute onna?  
Wufei: so what am I?  
Duo: I assign, because Im the almighty. Wufei, you are Posiedon.  
Wufei: No  
Duo: Yes  
Wufei: I refuse  
Duo: Then do so  
Quatre: what about the other gods and goddesses?  
Duo: other? who needs other gods and goddesses when you have me, Duo?!?!(sorri I decided to make Duo a  
little vain, nothing against Duo I quite like him, but still...)  
Quatre: you know, eos, mnemosyone, artemis, apollo etc.?  
Duo: fine I can also be Apollo  
Wufei: ::snort::  
Trowa: Why am I hades?  
Duo: Because Hades is silent  
Trowa: What are you talking about? Im not silent.  
Duo: Oh, too bad  
Wufei: I changed my mind I dont refuse, I will be posiedon  
Duo: too late  
Quatre: uh, Duo? we need a Posiedon  
Duo: fine fine, be a spoiled ninny  
Heero: how are we supposed to be Gods and goddesses(accents this word while glaring at Quatre)  
I mean we dont even have powers  
Duo: we have Gundams  
Heero ::sigh, sigh::  
Trowa: so, off the subject whos gonna be the other goddesses?  
Duo: If you must, hmmmmmm, Catherine can be Aphrodite.  
Quatre: (hearbrocken) I thought you said I was Aphrodite!  
Duo: you want to be?  
Quatre: fine, I'll be someone else ::sniff::  
Duo: ok that means Quatre, your now Hermes or Dionysus.  
Quatre: I'll be Hermes( seriously, can you imagine Quatre drunk or some wine god?)  
Duo: ANYWAYS!!!!!!!! Catherines Demeter, Une's Hera, Dorothys Aphrodite,uhhhh, marimeia's persephone.  
Noin, you can be, Hestia,   
Noin: A HEARTH GOD?????!!!!!!!??????? WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THAT??????  
Catherine: Well, its better then being mother of a little brat problem child.  
Marimeia: GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
:: Catherine sticks her tongue out at her::  
Marimeia: Hmph.  
much arguing and flying objects  
meanwhile we join our little friend Trowa  
Trowa; hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
Quatre: It says in my myth I have to go to your land alot  
Trowa: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
Quatre: how about you? what jobs do you have to do to fit the Greek God? Dont you kidnap Persephone or  
something?  
Trowa: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
Quatre: hello? Trowa? what fullfilments do you have?  
Trowa: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
Quatre: (getting frantic and angry) TROWA?!?! answer me!  
Trowa: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
Quatre: You say hmmmmmmmmmmmmm one more time and I shall terminate you ( poor Quatre at the end  
of his nerves)  
Trowa: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
Quatre: 1........2.............3............4............5.............6........(backs out slowly)  
Trowa looks up  
Trowa: gee, I wonder where Quatre went dosent he want to know my fullfilments?  
Wufei walks in  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Trowa: what  
Wufei: nothing I just felt like saying that, but I heard you have to kidnap Persephone so the seasons can be normal  
think of how heartbroken Catherine will be. Will shes supposed to be heartbrocken, why do we even have to  
do these tasks anyway?  
Trowa: so everything will seem normal to the Greeks and these myths will still be around, so basically I just   
steal Marimeia?  
Wufei: duhhhhhhhh  
  
Now we close the scen and go back to the girls~~~~~ goddesses  
  
Catherine: to Dorothy- why do you get to be Aphrodite!?! Im sooooooo much prettier, and I dont have   
stupid ******* ugly eyebrows!!!!!!!!  
Dorothy: What are you talking about?!?!?!?!? I dont have ******* stupid ugly eyebrows! atleast im smart  
Catherine: then be Athene after all i AM the prettiest, and Aphrodite was PRETTY, looks at Dorothy  
unfortunately theres you  
Dorothy: I can be a sooooooooo much better Aphrodite, I have blonde hair and its long  
Catherine: Well im beautiful  
Dorothy: LOL!!!!!!!!!! YOur beautiful compared to the hunchback of notre, dame. Actually its probably vice  
versa. And atleast my hair isnt demented and gravity defying.  
Catherine: thats a good thing its called volume  
Dorothy: no its called hair gel   
Catherine: Same thing  
Une: Will you two shut up, and agree on something?  
Catherine and Dorothy at the same time: NO! WE REFUSE TO AGREE, UNTIL THERES SOME SENSE!  
Une: raises her eyebrow, and laughs to herself  
  
WELL ANYWAYS THATS IT FOR NOW, IF I WRITE ANOTHER ONE, THEN THE "GODS" WILL  
ACTUALLY GET STARTED ON THESE MYTHS, AS I SAID PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I REALLY WANNA  
KNOW HOW I DID SINCE ITS MY FIRST FANFIC.THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. BYE  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
